Detalles
by Deih
Summary: Ella vio esos pequeños detalles, se convirtió en una pequeña observadora día a día. Y ahora era recompensada, siendo correspondida por el amor de su vida.
**Nota:** Este es el séptimo día del **Reto Fanfickers** de la página de FB **Lo que callamos los fanfickers.**

 **Día #7** : OS basado en uno de los cinco sentidos.

 **Nota:** Me estoy obsesionando con este fandom, solo espero que no quede tan mal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Visión**

No era la primera vez que sospechaba; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, el sentimiento de inquietud creció de forma considerable en su interior. Y es que observaba tanto a Adrien, lo amaba tanto, que le era imposible no fijarse en los pequeños detalles.

Por ejemplo, algunas sonrisas que formaba al hablar con Nino. Sonrisas coquetas, otras con tintes de picardía, otras traviesas. Sonrisas idénticas a las de cierto felino, que se la pasaba mostrando los dientes en una expresión perfecta.

Otro ejemplo era su mirada. Esa hermosa mirada verde que la atrapaba inconscientemente. Los ojos de Adrien eran un bello paisaje verdoso, tan claro y sincero. Iguales a los de Chat Noir, y es que a pesar de que el minino siempre observaba las cosas de forma sospechosa, incluso en doble sentido, no dejaba de poseer la pureza digna de su corazón.

 _La desarmaba._

Un factor más era su cabello. Las hebras doradas de Agreste estaban acomodadas perfectamente, mientras que las del héroe de París eran rebeldes. Aquello era una contradicción, pero Marinette sabía que era cuestión de acomodar los cabellos de Chat y se verían idénticos a los de Adrien.

Sí, lo comprobó. Una noche de patrullaje, en la que no pudo soportar su curiosidad.

«—Chat, quédate quieto —había ordenado, captando la atención de su compañero. Éste arrugó el ceño, curioso, y se detuvo justo en uno de los tejados.

—My lady, no es que me moleste, pero un ak-... ¿eh? —frenó en seco, sintiendo como si el aire no entrara a su sistema. Las manos de Ladybug, aún enguantadas por su traje, estaban paseándose por sus delicadas hebras, ordenándolas de una forma que no podía diferenciar debido a la oscuridad de la ciudad.

Marinette sintió su rostro enrojecer, deteniendo su mano al terminar. Aún cuando no era contacto directo con su piel, podía notar lo suave y esponjoso de su cabello, demasiado bien cuidado. Y para rematar, si imaginaba que en ese instante no tenía la máscara puesta, sería realmente Adrien.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, una pista más.»

Soltó un suspiro ante el recuerdo, sin prestar demasiada atención a las clases. Sabía que estaba mal querer intentar descubrir su identidad, ver entre las grietas de la personalidad de Chat Noir y Adrien, ¡Pero era inconsciente! No siempre tenías la sospecha de que el amor de tu vida, era aquel que iba tras tus pasos intentando ganarse una palabra de aprecio de tu parte.

Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios, al recordar la vez que intentó comparar las miradas de ambos chicos. Fue realmente vergonzoso, pero había valido la pena.

«Ladybug dio un salto mortal, lanzando su yo-yo hacia el enemigo. Se sentía algo culpable, puesto que no estaba del todo centrada; sin embargo, era ahora o nunca. Chat Noir se encontraba luchando a la par, y ella sabía muy bien que si caía, él la atraparía.

Como siempre.

Trastabilló y soltó un débil grito al resbalar, ese había sido su plan inicial, pero el destino actúa de maneras que no puedes imaginar, y terminó cayendo de verdad. Abrió sus párpados con fuerza, dispuesta a lanzar el hilo de su objeto para no impactar contra el frío suelo; mas no fue necesario, ya que unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo, impidiendo su caída.

—Princesse, creo que no es hora de juegos —comentó juguetón, acercando sus labios de forma peligrosa a los de la heroína. Claramente esperaba que ella se alejara, pero la joven no hizo movimiento alguno.

Estaba centrada, observando la mirada del felino. Tan verde, tan pura, tan linda, _tan perfecta_.

Un nuevo ataque provocó que se separaran de golpe. Chat visiblemente confundido y rojo, Ladybug con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Otra pista.»

Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió algunas sacudidas en su hombro, Alya le miraba con una ceja arqueada, al parecer la había estado llamando por un buen rato.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, soltando una risa nerviosa. Con pasos torpes, se levantó de su lugar, ya que la clase había terminado.

Y no tomó notas, genial.

—¿Por qué estás en las nubes últimamente? Y, de todas maner-... ¡cuidado! —la joven periodista estiró su brazo, como si quisiera detener a Marinette; mas esta ya había tropezado con Adrien, quien se había inclinado para tomar su bolso.

El rubio soltó un pequeño quejido, cayendo hacia atrás al recibir el peso de su compañera por completo. Sus reflejos, más desarrollados desde que se convirtió en Chat Noir, le permitieron sostener la cintura de Marinette a tiempo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para que no saliera lastimada.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, su mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Adrien, un ligero tinte de preocupación notándose en su tono de voz. Pero Marinette no parecía reaccionar, estando más roja que Tikki. En su interior estaba gritando ante la cercanía, puesto que ambos rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros; sin embargo, sus ojos azules escocían por ver algo más.

Como si en ese momento fuera Ladybug y no la simple civil que babeaba en todo momento por Agreste, deslizó su diestra hasta tomar la mano del rubio. Éste se sobresaltó, parpadeando confundido; pero pronto quedó mudo, al notar en la mirada de su compañera una fuerza de la que antes no se había percatado.

Alya y Nino, quienes no habían salido por quedarse esperando a los tórtolos, quedaron paralizados. ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo? Hubieran observado más, de no ser porque la periodista tomó a su novio y lo jaló fuera del aula, ignorando las protestas de éste.

—Disculpa, princesse, pero debemos irnos —susurró Adrien, permitiendo que su alter-ego saliera a flote sin su consentimiento. Y ni siquiera se percató de ello, puesto que la chica pareció tomarlo como lo más normal del mundo.

—Lo sé —sonrió, su dedo frotando casi con cariño el anillo que descubrió. Su corazón se llenó de una sublime calidez, aquella era la última prueba que necesitaba.

En ese instante, estaba sobre Chat Noir.

—Entonces... —sentía que perdía fuerzas, incluso sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave tono rosa. De alguna manera, el aura de Marinette era similar al de Ladybug. Y el hecho de estar en esa comprometedora posición, no ayudaba mucho a los latidos de su corazón.

Adrien sintió la necesidad de acariciar los labios de su compañera con los propios, de besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Él amaba a su Lady, sí, eso debía estar mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso el aroma de Marinette era embriagador.

Suspiró de forma entrecortada, el deseo comenzaba a ganar la jugada. Su visión se deleitaba con su figura, _tan idénticas._

—Pero no me importa —musitó Marinette, sacando a Adrien de su ensoñación. La chica sonrió suave y levantó la mano que portaba el Miraculous, besando el anillo sin vergüenza alguna. Era como si en ese mismo momento tuviera su máscara, y cualquier rastro de timidez desapareciera.

 _Tenía el mando._

Sintió cómo el rubio se removía, seguramente saliendo de su burbuja al notar que ella estaba demasiado centrada en su anillo. Comprobó su teoría cuando notó la mirada inquieta del rubio, como si quisiera apartar su mano sin ser grosero.

Pero no lo iba a dejar.

—Eres tú —musitó, tomando las mejillas de Agreste, provocando que detuviera todo movimiento.

—N-no sé de qué hablas, Marinette. Tengo clases de esgrima, así que, por favor... —no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que la chica posó su índice en sus labios, callándolo sin esfuerzo. Ambos se perdieron en un mar de sensaciones cuando sus miradas se conectaron, y fue ahí cuando Adrien entreabrió su boquita, susurrando aquello que su mente parecía gritar— ...¿My lady...?

Ella no respondió, la hermosa sonrisa que le regaló fue suficiente contestación. Marinette se inclinó, deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a la nuca de su chico, enredando sus dedos en esos cabellos que, anteriormente, ya había acariciado. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y su cabeza bajó un poco, las narices se rozaron y sus respiraciones chocaron.

Sus párpados se cerraron al mismo tiempo, a la par que sus labios se juntaban, concretando un tierno beso. Aquello se había visto tan lejano, que era casi imposible creer que se trataba de la realidad. Una realidad en la que podían sentir su calidez sin intervención alguna.

Ella vio esos pequeños detalles, se convirtió en una pequeña observadora día a día. Y ahora era recompensada, siendo correspondida por el amor de su vida.

Luego tendría tiempo para avergonzarse de sus propias acciones.


End file.
